Fairy life
by secretd
Summary: what happens when the fairy princess meets the fairy prince of hell. i'm not gud at summarys sry. CHAPTER 09 IS UP sry it took so long
1. Chapter 1: Day of the Test

**Fairy Life**

Chapter 01: Day of the Test

"Princess, Princess Cagalli" prince of heaven shook his sister lightly to wake her up.

The prince of heaven had purple eyes and brown hair. The prince and the princess were twins so they shared the same birthday and age. The princess had blonde hair and amber eyes.

A groan was heard from the sleeping girl who lay in her bed which to the prince meant that it wasn't going to be easy to get her to wake up, but he tried again.

"Common Cagalli, Lacus will be hear soon for our magic spell lessons if you don't get up I'll wake you wear a dress" The prince threatened

"ok ok, I'm up Kira, I'm up" Cagalli yelled shooting out of bed.

"Good, now get dressed lacus will be hear soon" Kira told her leaving her room to give her some privacy.

Lacus was Cagalli and Kira's magic spell teacher. She taught them everything from how to use there wands to every spell they could summon. Lacus was the same age as Kira and Cagalli even though she was there magic spell teacher. She was taught every spell and how to use her wand at a very young age by her father but he died in war. She had crystal blue eyes and long pink hair. Today she was off to the palace to test princess Cagalli and Prince Kira of heaven to see if they could now be call official fairies.

It was quite a large fly for her to get to the palace that by the time she got there her wings were worn-out. It was a large fly for her because of how large fairy heaven was. It was a huge forest of very large tall and thick trees. The houses were built on branches of the trees and there was a spiral stair case going up and around each tree to reach the homes. Or you could just fly to each house which was faster.

Lacus was waiting in front of the palace doors for someone to let her in when Kira opened the one of the doors letting her in.

"Hello Lacus" Kira greeted

"Hello Prince Kira" she said bowing her head to him

"Lacus please, just call me Kira and there is no need to bow to me you are my girlfriend after all" he told her motioning her to stop.

"Thank-you Kira" she replied blushing

"Well shall we proceed to our regular room for our lessons today?" Kira asked her

"Yes" Lacus replied and they made there way down to the basement living room where Cagalli and cleared all the furniture except for three chairs for them to sit on. She was wearing a red t-shirt and a pair of jeans.

"Hello princess Cagalli" Lacus greeted entering the room

"Hello lacus" Cagalli replied back

Lacus then turned to face both Kira and Cagalli who were now sitting on two chairs and explained how there test was going to work and what they would have to do.

"For your test on becoming official fairy's you will have to fight each other, nothing serious just something that will disarm each other. You will also have to do a blocking spell and a reversal spell. Do you understand?"

"Yes" Both Kira and Cagalli said in unison

"Good, the lets begin with the blocking spells, Kira I want you to send a spell at Cagalli and Cagalli you must block it" Lacus told them

They both took out there wands, Kira's was a purple wand with a yellow star at the top and Cagalli's was a red wand also with a yellow star at the top.

"Spals htiw retaw" Kira summoned a spell and wated came shooting out of his want at cagalli.

"Dleihs fo erif" Cagalli said and a shield made of fire surrounded her

"very good Cagalli, now kira you have to block Cagalli's spell" Lacus told Kira

"Ok" Kira replied

"Niar a mrots" Cagalli summoned and rain came out of her wand on Kira.

"Allerbmu" and Kira's wand turned into an umbrella shielding him from the rain.

After about an hour of spells they had finished there test and were now official fairies.

"Well, I'm going to go out for a bit I'll be back later" Cagalli told her brother and Lacuse before leaving.

Cagalli opened up her white wings and flew to the very top of the tree there house was on and sat at the top to do some thinking.

_"man I wish I had someone to love like how Kira has lacus_" she thought before letting out a sigh and resting her eyes.


	2. Chapter 2: Kidnapping

**Chapter 02: Kidnapping**

All the hell fairy leaders were all discussing on how they would take heaven fairy's forest.

"Tonight we will have a small team go in and kidnap the princess of fairy heaven" The hell king know as Patrick Zala told all the other leaders.

"Raww le Klueze, will your team be ready"

"Yes sir" a man with blonde hair and wearing a mask answered

"good, I want you team to bring her to my palace were I will get her to tell us how to get through forest heavens barrier" The king informed him

"Yes sir" Le Klueze saluted and left to get his team ready.

**Heaven Forest**

All the heaven fairies were sleeping soundly in there beds except for a certain blond princess who couldn't sleep and went out onto the balcony to her room. But no one knew that three hell fairies had sneaked into the forest since the barrier was down and were now in the palace.

"Where the hell is the princess's room" a silver haired hell fairy with black wings yelled

"Shh, Yzak you'll wake everyone up and will be caught" the second hell fairy with blonde haired, purple eyes and tanned skin told him.

"Lets just find her and get out of here guys" The third hell fairy with green hair said.

"there that must be it" Yzak said and opened the door

The three hell fairies entered the room and didn't see anyone in the room

"well where is she" yelled Yzak

"Shh" the other two told him

Cagalli heard this and poked her head back into her room to see who was in her room and saw three boy fairies "_black wings? Oh no there hell fairies I got to get out of here_" Cagalli thought to herself and headed back to the balcony but bumped into a side table making a loud noise. This caused the hell fairies to turn to her direction seeing the blonde.

"Looks like we found her boys" Said the blond smirking

She ran to the balcony opened her white wings to fly but she only managed to get a few feet above the around when Yzak grabbed her ankles pulling her back down.

"oh no you don't your coming with us" he said

"Dearka hurry tie her up with rope before she gets out of my grip" he said having trouble holding the princess down.

"Let go of me" Cagalli yelled using her full strength trying to get out of Yzak's grip.

Dearka quickly tied her hands behind her back and her ankles and then placed tape over her mouth so she couldn't talk afraid she would walk someone up with all her yelling.

"Common we should get her to the Zala palace as ordered" Dearka reminded them as he finished tying the princess and they flew off to the palace from the balcony.

**The Zala Palace**

A hell fairy with green eyes and dark blue hair was sleeping in his room when he heard noises coming from outside his room. So he opened the door of his room and looked down the hall to see a heaven fairy being pushed into his fathers office.

"_What is a heaven fairy doing here in hell forest? This can't be good_" he thought turning around going back into his room.

Cagalli was now tied to a chair in the hell kings office and she had to admit she was rather afraid by his appearance and the appearance of her surroundings. All the rooms were red and there was a fire lit in almost every room. The king was very tall and had very large black wings he also had devil like horns coming out of his back and forehead. But she managed to get the courage to speak.

"W-What the hell do you want with me" she yelled

"Ha, not acting very princess like now are you princess" he teased

"Let me go now" Cagalli ordered

"Not likely, your going to tell me how to get past the heaven forest barrier of yours" he told her grabbing her chin in his hand to make her look at him"

"As if I would tell a greedy bastard like you" sell yelled

"You wrench" he hit her across the face  
"I'll give you some time to think about it, but if by then you still don't answer me I'll have you killed" the king told her and the sparks and flames of the fire nearby got stronger.

"Guards, lock her up. And send me my son" the king ordered

"yes sir" they replied

Cagalli was thrown into a room which was to no surprise all red except for the bed which was black and there wasn't one window in the room so there was no way of her escaping. she felt really uneasy just being in there "_damn, kira where are you please come and save me, get me out of here_" she thought to herself and silent tears started pouring down her face as she sat on the edge of the bed.


	3. Chapter 3: Meeting

**Fairy Life**

Chapter 03: Meeting

"You wanted to see me father?" The boy with blue hair and green eyes asked entering the hell kings office.

"Yes Athrun, I want you to watch over the heaven fairies princess and make sure she doesn't try to escape or something"

"What, why is she here" Athrun asked worried about the answer

"To tell me how to get through heaven forests barrier" he informed his son

"Why do you still want to kill them just because mother died" Athrun said angrily

"because they caused her death, when Lenore was sick they refused to help me" the king said on the verge of yelling

"that's because they were afraid to come here father-" Athrun was cut off"  
"Leave me, Athrun" the king said bitterly

"But father-" Athrun began

"GET OUT" His father yelled

Athrun exited the room

Athrun decided to go to the princess's room to make sure she was alright after her encounter with his father. He walked into the room and saw the princess sitting on a chair. He noticed that she seemed to be in deep thought so he decided to get her attention.

"Hello" he said waving his hand in front of her

This caused Cagalli to jump out of her deep thought and fell out of her chair but Athrun caught her with one of his black wings.

"Ah…Thanks, but can you let me go" Cagalli said noticing how close they were which made her blush.

"Oh sorry" Athrun said who was also blushing

"Who are you?" Cagalli asked

"I'm the prince of hell forest, but you can call me Athrun" he informed her

"oh well I guess you can call me Cagalli then, I'm the princess of heaven forest incase you didn't know" she informed him

"Yes I did, but it's nice to meet you Cagalli" he told her.

He lifted her hand, bringing it to his lips and placed a kiss on her hand, which caused her to blush.

"I-It's nice to meet you to" she stuttered

"_she's cute when she blushes like that_" Athrun thought and smiled at her.

"so would you like something to eat" Athrun asked her.

"What" she was a little surprised to what he just asked her.

"Well you haven't had anything to eat since you were brought here" he informed her

"Oh" she replied

"so do you want something to eat" Athrun asked again

Cagalli simply nodded and Athrun sneaked her into one of the kitchens to get her something to eat. After he got her something to eat he took her back to her room hoping that no one noticed they were gone.

"Well, you should get some rest maybe tomorrow I can take you to see the gardens" Athrun said

"You mean I don't have to stay in here?" Cagalli asked

"nope, just as long as your with me" he told her

"oh ok" She replied

"Now get some rest princess" he told her

"you don't have to call me that remember, Cagalli is fine" she reminded him

Athrun smiled at her and walked out of the room closing the door behind him "_I wont let you hurt her father_" he thought leaning against the back of the door.

Cagalli flopped herself down on the bed with her arms spread out "he's not like the other hell fairies" she thought before closing her eyes and falling asleep


	4. Chapter 4: Where is Cagalli?

**Chapter 04: Where is Cagalli?**

Like every morning prince Kira went into Cagalli's room to wake her up only to find that she wasn't there or anywhere to be found. He exited his sister's room and ran to his father's office the king of heaven.

"Father!" He shouted entering his father's office

"Kira please lower your voice" the king told him

"Sorry father" he replied in a lower voice

"Now what is it?" the king asked

"Have you see Cagalli?" Kira asked

"No Kira I haven't, why?" the king asked

"Because I can't find her anywhere" Kira told him

"What, alert everyone in the place have them search for her" he told Kira now wide eyed.

"Yes father" and Kira ran out of his father's office.

Kira alerted everyone and returned to his sisters room "_where are you Cagalli_" he whispered but then noticed something unusual, a side table near the balcony was tipped over on its side he also noticed that the doors that led to the balcony were open "_is it possible that Cagalli has been-_" his thoughts were interrupted when the king of heaven entered the room.

"Kira, what are you doing in here?" he asked his son

"Just looking around father, but I think Cagalli may have been kidnapped" Kira told him

"Yes this has been confirmed, by a servant that saw three hell fairies enter the palace but was to afraid to stop them" he informed his son

"so is that why you came in here father?" Kira asked

"Yes" he replied looking around

"Well we have to go and rescue her" he told his father

"No Kira if we try and go in there we will be killed, and they will learn of our weakness and come and attack us" he informed Kira

"Then what do we do?" Kira asked

"All we can do is hope that she is alright" The king said placing a hand on kira's shoulder and exiting the room.

"_Cagalli please forgive me, I should have protected you_" Kira thought to himself and he left his sisters room to go and find lacus and tell her what has happened. She had stayed at the palace that night because it was rather late to go home when her and Kira and realized what time it was.

He found lacus in one of the kitchens eating her breakfast she saw him enter and greeted him from where she was sitting.

"Good morning Kira"

"Lacus…" he tried to tell her

"What's wrong Kira" Lacus asked noticing the depressed look on his face.

"Lacus…Cagalli's b-been kidnapped" He told her with tears in his eyes

"What!" she said in shock dropping her spoon she was holding in her bowl

She got up from her seat and walked over to him clearing her throat to speak

"D-does your father know about this?" Lacus asked

"Yes, he knows" Kira replied

"Did he say what he intends to do about this" She asked

"He said there's nothing we can do, if we try and go in we will be killed, and they will learn of our weakness and come and attack us" he informed her

"Oh Kira this must be hard for you" Lacus said embracing him

"I should have protected her lacus" Kira whispered in her ear

"Kira this is not your fault, you couldn't have prevented this" Lacus told him now facing him

"But lacus-" Kira began but lacus placed one of her fingers to his lips to silence him

"Cagalli is a strong girl, she will be alright" Lacus assured him but inside she to had doubts about her safety

"Thank-you Lacus" Kira whispered before his lips met hers

"I will pray for her safety" she told him when the parted from there kiss and Kira smiled at her.

Kira pulled lacus into an embrace and wrapped his arms around her "_please be alright Cagalli_" he thought to himself.


	5. Chapter 5: Prince of Hell

**Chapter 05: Prince of Hell**

Cagalli awoke the following morning around seven. She got out of bed and went to take a shower since she hadn't taken one the day before being kidnapped and everything. She came out the shower wearing a bath robe and then put on her clothes she was wearing the night she was kidnapped. Once she was dresses she flopped herself on the bed with her arms stretched out.

"_I wonder when Athrun will come?_" she thought to herself just before Athrun entered the room

"Hello Cagalli" Athrun said entering her room. He was dressed in dark blue pants and a green t-shirt that matched his eyes and was holding a torch.

"Hi" She replied now sitting on the edge of the bed

"so do you want to go see the gardens now?" Athrun asked

"Sure, but what is the torch for" Cagalli replied standing up

"This is so we can see, here in hell forest it's night all the time so we need this to see" He informed her

"oh ok" and she followed him to the gardens

She felt very uncomfortable by all the looks she was getting from the hell fairies in the Zala palace and by there appearance. So she kept close to Athrun but that's when she noticed that he looked different from all the other hell fairies, he didn't have the horns on his back or forehead. She wanted to ask him about it but figured it was best to wait till they were alone.

When they entered the garden she noticed that it was huge and all the flowers were red.

"I know it isn't much but it's better then being in a room all day" Athrun spoke

"Yea" Cagalli replied

"Athrun, how come you so nice to me I mean I am a prisoner here" she asked

"Oh..I..Ah" he said searching for the words to come and running his hand through his dark blue hair.

"How come you're so different from all the other hell fairies" Cagalli asked

"Oh yea I get that a lot it's because of my mother she was a heaven fairy so I have her kindness in me" Athrun informed her

"Was? Why what happened to her?" Cagalli asked

"She died when I was little" he replied

"I'm sorry" She sad noticing the sad expression on his face

"it's alright" Athrun told her

"So is that why you don't have horns like the others" Cagalli asked

"Yes I have most of my mother in me but I do have the black wings like all the other hell fairies. But my father wishes I was more like the other hell fairies so he excludes me from everyone and everything as if I weren't his son" he told her

"I'm sorry" Cagalli apologized again

"Don't worry about it, I'm happy with who I am I just wish I were accepted" Athrun assured her

"My mother told me before she died that I will take the from of my true loves kiss and I will then be accepted" He informed her

"I'm sure you'll find your true love" Cagalli replied trying to comfort him

Athrun just smiled at her which caused her to blush. Cagalli and Athrun spent the whole day in the gardens talking but little did they know they were being watched.

"So that son of mine has fallen in love with the princess of heaven" The hell king noted

"It would appear that way sir" one of the servants replied

"I think I may have come up with a way to turn Athrun into one of us" The king said

"How's that sir?" The servant asked

"We change the princess into a hell fairy, and he will for sure follow her" the king told him

"Are you sure that will work sir?" the servant asked

"Of course" The king said banging his fist on his desk

"Bring her here when she wakes up in the morning" The king ordered

"Yes sir, understood" The servant replied

"_He will be one of us soon enough_" The king thought to himself and let out a evil laugh.


	6. Chapter 6: Heaven's Weakness

**Chapter 06: Heaven's Weakness**

"I see your awake princess" Spoke one of the hell kings servants leaning on a wall in Cagalli's room

"Who are you and what do you want?" She demanded sitting on the edge of the bed

"I am a loyal servant to the king and you must come with me to the king's office he wishes to see you, after all he did give you two days" 

The servant walked over to Cagalli pulling her by the wrist to the king's office.

"Cagalli!" Athrun yelled as he woke up. He had dreamt that Cagalli had been killed by his father. He put his hand over his chest and could feel his heat racing.

Athrun quickly got up from his bed and got dresses so he could go and check up on Cagalli. He went to he room but she wasn't there he ran out of the room in a panic worried about her.

"Do you know where the girl in this room is?" Athrun asked the guards in front of the room.

"Oh she was taken to the kings office this morning, apparently she'll be killed if she doesn't tell the king how to get in fairy heaven" The guard replied

"_What! Father you better not have hurt her_" Athrun thought running to his fathers office

Cagalli was now in the hell kings office being held by two guards.

"Well princess, I think that I have given you enough time to remember the secret to bringing down that barrier of yours" the king spoke

"I told you before, there's no way I'm going to tell you" Cagalli told him

"oh really" he said picking up a torch and heading towards her

"then why don't I light you on fire and then will see how you feel" the king threatened

"you bastard" She yelled

"I will asked you one more time, how do you get though the fairy heaven forests barrier?" The king asked holding the torch close to her.

"W-with…fire, you attacked it with fire" Cagalli mumbled

"What?" The king asked

"You attack it with fire" Cagalli repeated a bit louder with tears in her eyes

"Good, now guards if you will please place the princess in the center of the room" The king ordered

"What! You said" Cagalli began but was cut off

"Oh I'm not going to kill you, were going to turn you into a hell fairy instead I can't have a heaven fairy hanging around here" The king informed her and

"no let me go" Cagalli demanded as the gauds brought her to the center of the room.

When she was finally in the center of the room fire shot up around her and Athrun ran into his father's office.

"Oh Athrun how wonderful for you to join us you see now that I have learned of the heaven fairies weakness I decided to turn the princess into a hell fairy instead of killing her, after all we can't have heaven fairies hanging around here now can we?" His father informed him

"What!" Athrun yelled running toward Cagalli but was healed back by two guards

"Let me go" He yelled

Cagalli turned her head to Athrun's direction when she heard his voice with a scared look on her face because she couldn't do anything being held down by two guards

"Athrun" She yelled

"Cagalli!" he yelled trying to get free of the guards grip

"Father please, let her go" Athrun pleaded

"Silence Athrun" The king Snapped at him

A pole with fire surrounding it then came out of the ground and stabbed Cagalli in the back and the two guards let go of her and she fell to her knees"

"AHH!" Cagalli yelled in pain

Athrun who was clenching his fists couldn't take it anymore watching Cagalli's wings slowly turn to black ones with the pole of fire being in her back. He then used his anger to give him more strength to get out of the guards grip and knock them all out including his father.

Athrun then ran to Cagalli who was still on her hands and knees trying to grip the floor and yelling in pain he hope that her wings hadn't completely turned black so that he could still save her from being turned into a hell fairy. He pulled out the pole surrounded by fire that was stabbed in her back burning his hands a little.

"Cagalli are you alright?" Athrun asked her throwing the pole away and noticing that her wings were only half black they hadn't managed to completely changed black which meant he could still save her from becoming a hell fairy.

Cagalli turned her head to face him. "Athrun I…" She tried to speak but everything went black for her and she fainted in Athruns arms

"Cagalli…" He whispered

Athrun picked her up in his arms bridal style and flew off to somewhere they would be safe. He entered a room and placed her down on the bed.

"_I don't know how long will be safe here_" He thought before going to make the antidote for Cagalli.

Thank-you everyone who read this chapter my longest one so far I think I hope you guys like it and thanks for heading my fanfic I'm glad you all enjoy it. Ta for now.


	7. Chapter 7: Antidote

**Chapter 07: Antidote**

Cagalli shifted in her sleep till she finally opened her eyes and saw Athrun sitting beside her bed sitting in a chair holding a cup in his hand.****

"Athrun…" Spoke Cagalli whispered

"Thank goodness your awake, here you need to drink this it's an antidote"

Cagalli sat up in the bed and took the drink from Athrun

"Thank-you" She replied before drinking

When she finished the drink she handed it back to Athrun and he helped her lie back down.

"Are you in pain?" Athrun asked Cagalli seeing her wince

"Yes, my back hurts" She told him

"May I take a look at your back?" Athrun asked Cagalli

"Yes" Cagalli replied

"Can you turn over" Athrun asked her

Cagalli nodded and turned over on her stomach. Athrun then lifter the back of her shirt so her could examine her back

"You have a bad wound on your back in-between you wings" Athrun informed her removing his hand from her back

"Well that explains why it hurts then" Cagalli said

"I'm going to get some bandages and ointment to fix up that wound" he told her

"ok" Cagalli replied

Athrun got up from the chair he was sitting on beside cagalli's bed and went into another section of the room to get bandages and ointment.

"Athrun, where are we?" Cagalli asked him when he came back with the bandages and ointment

"oh this is a secret room that no one knows of except me and my father. My father had this room made for my mother when she was sick so that no one would disturb her but I doubt he remembers it now" Athrun told her while applying the ointment and bandages to the wound on her back

"oh" Cagalli replied

"I'm sorry Cagalli" Athrun said when he finished bandaging her wound

"Sorry? Why?" Cagalli asked sitting up

"My father only tried to turn you into a hell fairy because of me" Athrun said

"But you didn't do anything" Cagalli replied confused

"No but-" Athrun began but Cagalli cut him off

"This is not your fault Athrun" She said placing one of her hands on his shoulder

"Cagalli I…I love you" He told her

"Cagalli suddenly went wide eyed in shock as to what Athrun told her but she knew she felt the same way and started to blush.

"I love you too" She replied

Athrun's heart jumped for joy. He learned forward and was about to kiss her but was interrupted when they heard hell fairies starting to break down the door

"Damnit, they found us father must have remembered this room after all" Athrun Said

"What do we do than if they find us will both be killed" Cagalli asked

"I know another way out but you can't fly" Athrun informed her

"What do you mean I can't fly?" Cagalli asked

"The antidote I gave you hasn't completely worked yet your wings aren't completely back to normal yet" Athrun informed her

The hell fairies then broke down the down but Athrun grabbed cagalli's wrist and ran to the balcony. He opened his black wings, picked Cagalli up in his arms bridal style and flew off with Cagalli wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Are they gone?" The hell king asked

"Yes sir, they flew off from the balcony it looked like they're leaving hell sir" the servant replied

"Good work, now prepare the army we attack at sundown" The king told him

"Yes sir" The servant replied

"Athrun where are we going" Cagalli asked him

"I don't know I just want to get far away from hell forest" He told her

Athrun then landed on the ground putting Cagalli down

"You should inform heaven that my father know how to get through you barrier" Athrun said

"Yes" Cagalli replied

"Knowing my father he'll attack by sundown" Athrun said looking depressed because he was thinking he may have to leave cagalli's side 

"Don't worry Athrun your coming with me" Cagalli told him as if she knew what he was thinking

"I am?" Athrun asked confused

"Yes threes no way you can go home or you'll be killed, so you're going to live with me in fairy heaven"

Athrun just smiled and followed her to forest heaven. Cagalli took his hand in hers and walked into forest heaven "_It's good to be home_" Cagalli thought to herself.


	8. Chapter 8: unexpected Return

**Chapter 08: unexpected Return**

Cagalli and Athrun sitting were flying to the place and noticed that all the heaven fairies flew to the side of them and were whispering to each other because of Athrun.****

"Cagalli you know that I shouldn't be here" Athrun said as they continued to fly up to the place

"Don't worry Athrun once they realize how kind you are they'll understand why your here" Cagalli assured him as they finally arrived at the palace

"Ah princess Cagalli, I'm so glad your alright" a servant said hugging Cagalli after opining the door.

"I can't breath" Cagalli said

"Oh sorry princess" She replied releasing her and noticing Athrun

"Not a word" Cagalli told her and walked towards her fathers office with Athrun

"You ready?" Cagalli asked Athrun standing in front of her fathers office

"As ready as I ever will be" Athrun replied

Cagalli and Athrun walked into the office, but the minute the king saw Athrun he pulled out his wand and pointed it at Athrun about to strike him.

"Father stop it" Cagalli yelled stepping in front of Athrun to protect him.

"Cagalli move aside, he is a hell fairy" The king told her

"He's not like the others, he rescued me" Cagalli told him

"What?" He said in shock

"It's true sir" Athrun said stepping out from behind Cagalli

"But Cagalli how could you bring him here, do you have any idea how everyone will react" The king said

"Once they know how kind he is they wont care father" Cagalli told him

"Sir I do not want to cause you any trouble so if you wish for me to leave I will"" Athrun said

"Father he will be killed now if his father finds him after rescuing me" Cagalli informed her father

"Are you saying that this young man is-" The king began

"Yes sir I am the hell prince, Athrun Zala" Athrun told him

"You must be quite fond of my daughter than to have done this especially when your father is the hell king" The king said

"Yes sir I am" Athrun replied as Cagalli intertwined her hand with his

"Very well, I will allow you to stay with us I can see my daughter is also fond of you and trusts you" The king told him

"Thank-you sir" Athrun replied

"But Cagalli I must ask you did they find out about our secret" The king asked her

"I'm afraid so" Cagalli replied depressed

"How did this happen?" He asked

Seeing that Cagalli didn't want to talk about it Athrun spoke for her

"My father threatened to kill her if she didn't tell him" The Athrun informed him

"Very well, I just wish I knew when they would attack" The king spoke

"By sundown, my father would attack by sundown he's too of an inpatient man to wait any longer than that" Athrun informed him

"Thank-you Athrun" The king replied

Cagalli and Athrun went towards the door to leave when the king spoke again"

"Oh and Athrun I want to thank you for protecting my daughter and bringing her back to me, this was unexpected so thank-you"  
"I will never let anyone hurt her sir I promise I'll protect her" Athrun said

They then left the room and the minute the door closed behind them Cagalli collapsed but Athrun caught her with one of his black wings before she hit the floor.

"Cagalli are you all right" Athrun asked her concerned

"I'm so tired all of a sudden" Cagalli told

"Oh right it must be the antidote it must have finally completely worked" Athrun said

"Athrun, please take me to my room its that one there" She pointed to a door across the hall two doors down from where they were and she fell asleep in Athrun's arms

Athrun entered the room and placed her down on the bed and he went out onto the balcony. "_It's so peaceful here, why must you attack them father" _Athrun thought leaning on the railing of the balcony.

**Author's note**

**So how was it?** **Hope it was ok, the next chapter might take a while because I'm having trouble as to what to write for the next chapter but I know I want to have some kira and lacus because I haven't written anything about them in a while. If you have any ideas please let me know I always take your ideas into consideration so see If I can make it work with the story. Oh and Thank-you you for all you reviews they make me happy Ta for now xox**


	9. Chapter 9: Prepare for war

**Chapter 09: Prepare for war**

"Ah Kira good, you've arrived" The king of heaven spoke as his son lightly entered his office.

"You wanted to see me father?" Kira asked

"Yes, I have some wonderful news to inform you of" The king said

"What's that?" Kira told asked wondering what wonderful news he could possible have with Cagalli being kidnapped.

"Your sister has been returned to us" The king informed his son

"What Cagalli?" she Kira asked shocked and headed towards the door to go see her.

"Kira wait, before you go barging into your sisters room there is more that I must tell you" The king said stoping kira

"Yes but tell me how was she returned to us" Kira asked facing his father again

"By the hell prince" The king informed him

"The hell price?" Kira repeated

"Yes that's right, he protected her the whole time she was there and returned her to us" The king explained

"But wouldn't he now be considered a traitor to his father?" Kira asked

"Yes which is why he will be staying with us" The king informed him

"Yes but I just don't understand why he would do this" Kira asked confused 

"it seems they are both fond of each other" The king informed him

"but hes a hell fairy aren't they all supposed to hate us?" Kira asked

"Cagalli has told me that he is different from the other hell fairies, I don't know what she means by it exactly but I to have noticed he is different from the other hell fairies" The king told kira

"I see" Kira whispered

"But Kira I'm afraid there is also some bad news, I'm afraid they know our secret to get through our barier" The king informed him

"No, that's not good what are we going to do?" Kira asked worried

"unfortunately we must prepare for war I'm afraid, I'd also like it if you would command one of the sections"

"Yes father" Kira replied

_"_You may go see Cagalli and lacus to let them know what's happening and I'd like you to report back here so we can prepare the army" The king told him

_"_Very well" and Kira left his fathers office to go see Cagalli.

_"_Cagalli?" Kira knocked on her bed room door

After about five seconds the door swung open reveling Cagalli.

_"_I'm so glad to see your safe" Kira said hugging Cagalli 

_"Who is this guy? And why is he hugging Cagalli?_" Athrun though looking confused and not to happy.

_"_K..K…ira…I can't breath" Cagalli tried to Speak

_"_oh sorry" Kira said releasing Cagalli and then shifting his eyes to the figure standing a few feet behind Cagalli.

_"_Oh Kira this is Athrun, Athrun Zala he is the hell prince" Cagalli told kira

_"_So you're the one my father was talking about" Kira said

_"_Athrun, this is my brother-" Cagalli began

_"_Kira Yamato" Kira finished shaking his hand which made Athrun calm down hearing he was her brother.

_"_It's nice to meet you Kira" Athrun spoke

_"_It's nice to meet you two Athrun" Kira replied

_"_So Kira was there something you wanted to talk about" Cagalli asked shutting the door once he was inside the room.

_"_A matter of fact yes, I just wanted to let you know that I will be fighting in this war" Kira informed her

_"_What, why?" Cagalli asked shocked

_"_Father wants me to command one of the sections in battle" Kira informed her

_"_What no" Cagalli yelled turning to leave to go see her father but Kira grabbed her wrist to make her look at him.

_"_Cagalli I want to fight, I want to protect you and our home and everyone" Kira told her

_"_But Kira, I don't want to lose you" Cagalli told him

_"_You wont I promises, I have to go see lacus now" Kira told her

_"_Yes of course" Cagalli replied looking depressed and sat down on the edge of her bed.

Kira then left to go and find lacus while Athrun sat down beside Cagalli on her bed.

_"_It will be ok" Athrun said pulling Cagalli into and embrace.

**Kira and Lacus**

_"_Lacus?" Kira knocked on the door

_"_Why hello Kira" She greated him

_"_I have some good news and bad news Lacus" He told her

_"_What is it?" Lacus Asked

_"_Well the good news is that Cagalli has been retuned to us" Kira informed her

_"_Oh how wonderful" Lacus replied

_"_But the bad news is that the hell fairies now know our secret and so I must prepare for war" Kira informed her

_"_Oh Kira pleas don't go, I don't want to lose you I wouldn't be able to bear it" Lacuse said hugging him

_"_Lacus please don't say such things, I'll do my best to come back to you"

_"_I'm sorry Lacus" and kira kissed her passionately.

**Athrun and Cagalli**

_"_Athrun will you come with me I want to talk to my fatcher" Cagalli ask him

_"_sure, actually I'd like to speak with him as well" Athrun told her and the made there way to Cagalli's fathers office.

_"_Father?" Cagalli knocked on the door

_"_Come in" Her father replied from behind the door

_"_Father why is Kira fighting and not me?" Cagalli demanded to know walking over to her fathers desk and placing her hands on either side of the desk.

_"_I am not forcing Kira to fight he wants to protect you and everyone in fairy heaven" he told her

_"_But why did you not ask me to fight?" Cagalli asked

_"_Because I need someone to take over my position if neither me nor Kira return" The king informed her

_"_But father-" Cagalli began

_"_No Cagalli" Athrun he silenced her

_"_My lord, I'd like to help fight with you in this war" Athrun said stepping forward

_"_Athrun…no I can't lose you to" Cagalli turned to him shocked and nearly in tears

_"_you wont, besides I'm immune to fire remember your father would benefit from me helping them" Athrun said

_"_But, you do realize we are fighting your father don't you" Cagalli's father into reminded Athrun

_"_Yes I do but everything Kira said made sence what hes fighting for, for you, for his home, and everyone living in it and if this is to be my home now I'm going to help protect it and the fairy I love the most in it" Athrun informed Cagalli and her father.

_"_Athrun…" Cagalli whispered

_"_very well then when Kira returns we will go and prepare the army and cagalli I want you and lacus to go and find lacus and the two of you are to make sure all the women and children are safly in shelters along with yourselves" The King informed both Cagalli and Athrun

_"_Yes Father" Cagalli replied and kira then entered the room

_"_Cagalli? Athrun? what are you doing here?" Kira asked

_"_Just talking with father kira" Cagalli told him

_"_Cagalli you know what to do" The king said

_"_Yes" she replied

_"_Please be careful Kira" Cagalli told him as she hugged him

_"_I will" he replied as they released from there hug and Cagalli then went and hugged Athrun

_"_Please come back" Cagalli whispered in his ear.

_"_Don't worry, I'll be coming back" Athrun whispered to her as he ran his fingers through her blond hair.

Cagalli released Athrun and left to go find lacus

_"_Father what is it that Cagalli must do?" Kira asked

_"_Find lacus and sure they get all the women and children in the shelters along with themselves" he replied

_"_oh" Kira spoke

_"_and Kira Athrun will be helping us in this war" The king informed his son

_"_really why?" Kira asked turning to Athrun

_"_Same reasons as you" Athrun informed him

_"_Now lets get the army assembled we don't have much time till sundown" The king informed both of them


End file.
